


Klance Stories

by BismuthBlau



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28166562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BismuthBlau/pseuds/BismuthBlau
Summary: OngoingThis is a bunch of short Klance stories I have written and posted in parts. Comment any mistakes or ideas for new stories I will credit you. I will try to have an update once a month.I do not own any of the characters they belong to DreamWorks Voltron.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Truth or dare Part 1

Lance's POV  
I hop off the rusty school bus and run towards my front door. I look through my bag for my keys, finding them hidden under my books.  
"Mum, I'm home," I called out into the silent house.  
"Maybe she isn't back from work yet," I think, running upstairs. I drop my bag on the floor, putting my homework on my desk. I grab my phone and turn on my work playlist. Grabbing my pen, I start on the first maths question.

An hour into my school work my stomach starts growling. I pick up my phone, bringing my music downstairs as I walk into the kitchen looking for any food to eat. I check the time, it's 4:30.  
She should be back by now.

I unlock my phone and text my mum.

Me: Mum where are you?

10 minutes later.

Ding!  
I put my toast down and picked up my phone and read her text.

Mum: I thought I told you this morning, your father and I have to attend a work party and we will be coming home late.  
Mum: Why don't you invite a few of your friends over for a sleepover.

Me: I'll ask

I open the group chat.

Me: Hey  
Me: my parents are out for the night do you guys want to come over?

Emoboy: I don't think I'll come

Hunky: I'm coming. I have nothing else to do this Friday.

Shirogane: Sounds great. What time tho??

Allura1: I'm sorry I can't come Coran and I are going to a party already. Sorry

Pidgen: ofc do I need to bring anything

Me: Umm  
Me: you guys can come over now if you want  
Me: you can bring anything you think we will need

Foooood: I'll bring some snacks and maybe we can order pizza

Pidgen: coming and yesssss to the 🍕

Me: I'll order it now the usual right

Hunky: sounds good

Pigeon: yup

I order the 4 pizzas and wait for my friends. A few minutes later I hear a knock at the door. I jump up and run to the door. I open it up to see the smiling face of Shiro. I usher him inside.  
"So," he says looking around my lounge room. "What are we going to do?"  
"I guess we could start making a list of ideas for when the others are here?" I answer, sitting down, opening my phone notes.  
We make a list of games we could play, including truth or dare and 20 questions.

There's a knock at the door, interrupting our conversation. I hurry past Shiro and open the door. I see Pidge and Hunk on my doorstep.

"Hey, come-" Pidge drags Keith into view, "Keith!"

"Let me just say, I did not come here by my own free will."


	2. Truth or Dare Part 2

Keith’s POV  
Lance welcomes us inside. Closing the door behind me. We all pile into Lance"s lounge room.  
"Hey Shiro," Pidge says, plopping down next to Shiro.  
"Hey," he responds, looking up at us coming through the door. Hunk sits in the other armchair leaving the couch for Lance and Keith. We sit down on the couch, Lance seems to shuffle closer. I think nothing of it and looks around expectantly.  
Shiro speaks first, breaking the silence. "Should we play a game while we wait for the pizza?"  
A chorus of agreement fills the small room with sound. After a few minutes of arguing over whether we should play truth or dare or never have I ever first. Lance"s phone buzzes and he reaches to pick it up quickly glancing at the notification.  
"Guys, guys the pizza is going to be here at 6:30. We have about five minutes. Why don't we hold off from playing truth or dare until after the food is here." Lance walks into the kitchen to grab his wallet.  
I look around Lance's living room trying not to make it obvious I'm staring at anything in particular. From my left, I hear a stomach growl and look and see Hunk looking sheepishly towards the ground.  
"What! I'm hungry," he says defiantly. Lance walks back into the room with a hand full of cash.  
Ding Dong  
That must be the pizza.  
Lance and Shiro walk to the front door. I am just able to see past them and see a short blond-haired woman carrying 4 boxes. Lance pays her and Shiro grabs the boxes and starts walking back along the hall followed by Lance.  
We open all the boxes and dig in. I cautiously grab a piece of the meat-lovers.  
"Really, meat lovers-" Lance says, turning to me. "-good to know."  
"Can we play now?" Pidge mumbles their mouth full.  
"I mean sure but shouldn’t you finish your mouthful first?" Hunk replies.  
"Shiro, truth or dare?" Lance asks, turning towards him.  
"Truth" Shiro replies.  
"What was the last thing you searched on your phone"  
He pulled his phone out of his pocket and unlocked it.  
"Ummm, well..."  
"How to braid hair on youtube"  
"Why?" Pidge said confusion was forming on their face.  
"Allura wanted me to do her hair but I didn’t know how so I looked it up on youtube. It was very helpful actually."  
"Whatever" Lance dismissed him with his hand.  
"Hunk, Truth or Dare," Pidge asked, turning towards the armchair.  
"Dare," he responded, the words rushing out of his mouth.  
"Uhh, eat five tablespoons of um mayonnaise."  
I watched as a grin spread across Hunk"s face.  
"Wait, no!" Pidge protested, "Can I say something else."  
"No. You dared me to eat five tbsp of Mayonnaise, I would just like to say thank you for the greatest dare ever." Hunk said.  
I rose slightly on the couch as Lance got up, presumably to get the mayonnaise. I don't know what made me follow him but we were suddenly alone in the kitchen.  
"Do you need anything?" His words don't register and I stand there blankly staring at the jar of mayonnaise. "Kieth," I jerk away as his hand nears my face.  
"Toilet," the words leapt from my mouth.  
"Uhh, sure. It"s just down the hall on your right." he answers pointing to the door behind me. I shuffle out the door and head down the hall.  
How can I be so stupid? Why did I even follow him in there, he obviously didn’t need any help with the Mayonnaise. I’ll wash my face and then I'll go back out there and everything will be fine.  
I wash my face step out of the already stuffy room. I watch Lance walk out of the kitchen with a small bowl of mayonnaise. I follow him into the lounge room and sit back on the couch. Lance hands the bowl over to Hunk who takes it gratefully.  
Hunk through a mouthful "Truth or dare Pidge"  
Pidge sitting upright "Truth, oh wait no definitely truth.  
"Who do you think has the worst style in this room?" said Hunk.  
"Oh uhhh maybe --" Pidge looks around the room carefully examining all their pyjamas "-well out of the Pjs here Shiro has the dullest and they don't seem interesting at all. I mean they are just black."  
"Uhhhh well" he looks down " I couldn’t find anything else," he sinks a little lower on the couch next to Pidge.  
Pidge leans past Shiro and looks at me. "Truth or dare... Keith"  
"Uhhhhhhhhhhh blue," I say looking away from Lance quickly,  
"What?" Pidge looking confused.  
"I mean dare," I say swiftly.  
Pidge looked sceptical. "Right... anyway. Go around the room and smell everyone"s armpits"  
"Wait, everyone's armpits, really?"  
"Yup, well not mine."  
I slowly get up from the couch and walk to Hunk as I lower my head to smell his armpit. I take a small sniff.  
"Not as bad as I thought it would be," I look up pleasantly surprised.  
I go around the room smelling everyone's armpits with varying smell levels before ending with Lance. I step closer and lower my head and take a small breath. It wasn’t as bad as I had originally thought. It had a faint honey smell. I step back quickly and sit back on the couch.  
I say avoiding eye contact " So uhh, truth or dare Hunk?"  
Hunk answered, "Truth"  
"Who is your dream date"  
"Like the person, I would most like to go on a date with?" Hunk questioned.  
"Yeah, basically," I say.  
"Well, you know Shay from school? I have always wanted to ask her out but I haven’t had the guts yet," Hunk chuckled.  
"You should go for it. I highly doubt she will say no," Pidge said.  
Hunk said, "Okay I might tomorrow, Lance truth or dare"  
Lance "I’m going to say truth"  
"Tell us an embarrassing story" Hunk asked, rubbing his hands together in an evil way.  
"I'll tell you about one that happened with this cute guy, he worked at the Green Machine with me. We had just finished a huge party, and as we were packing up the shop before going home, he came up to me and held out his fist. I thought it was a microphone so I said hello. It wasn’t a microphone and he was trying to fist bump." Lance chuckled.  
Wait, Lance likes guys? But he is always flirting with all the girls at school? Could he like me? No that would be stupid, why would he like me. He is so perfect with his smile and the way he can lift my spirits by just being in the room.  
"Truth or dare Keith" Lance turned to me. "Keith?"  
"What?" I am pushed out of my thoughts, "Oh, truth" I state.  
"What don't you like about... me." Lance  
I look down. "Uhh, what do you mean?"  
"You always seem to leave whenever I walk into a room and if you can't leave you just seem very uptight."  
Did he notice that? Well, I should probably not.  
"It's not that I don't like you because I like you, I mean not like that or anything. But um yeah." I slowly trail off as I notice him staring at me and looking down.  
Wow, way to save that. Now he probably thinks I'm stupid.  
"Well okay then," he chuckled.  
"Anyway, Pidge truth or dare?" I say avoid Lance’s eye.  
"Dare, we haven't had one in a while," Pidge says shuffling in their seat.  
"Talk in your worst accent for 2 rounds," I smile.

Lance's POV

Pidge in an awful British accent " Lance truth or dare."  
"Uh dare" I wiggle my eyebrows.  
"Try to make the person to your left blush before they make you blush."  
"Okay this is going to be easy," I say, turning to Shiro.  
"Your other left lance" Pidge snickers.  
"What?" I slowly turn back to Kieth.  
"I'll start" Kieth slowly comes closer and whispers in my ear, "Hey baby won't you look my way," he grabbed my chin pulling my face closer. I could hardly breathe.  
"It started with a whisper and that was when I kissed him and then he made my lips hurt. Take me to your love shack." I felt the heat in my face and I knew I had lost.  
How did he do that? He just quoted a song and couldn’t think. The only thing going across my mind was how I needed his lips on mine.  
Lance still flustered. "Uhhhhhh Shiro"  
"I'll take a dare," Shiro said.  
I thought for a moment "I dare you to peel a banana with your feet."  
"Weird but okay," Shiro raised an eyebrow.  
"I'll go get a banana and some water. Who wants some water?"  
A chorus of agreements for water. Lance heads towards the kitchen.  
I call from the kitchen, "Kieth can you help me?"  
A few seconds later his head pops around the door. "What did you need help with Lance."  
"I need you to help me with the water, I'll take three and you can take the rest."  
"Uhh no I'll take three and you can take the rest and the banana." Before I can argue he grabs the glasses and walks out of the room.  
We come back from the kitchen. We put the water on the small table in the middle of the room and I handed the banana to Shiro.  
"Is it my turn now?" Shiro asks, struggling to peel the banana, " Who -"  
"I think I'm going to ask Kieth" I interrupt Shiro.  
"I choose dare," Kieth says confidently.  
"Kiss the person to your right" I answer, smirking. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Shiro pick up the banana and begin eating it.  
Kieth all confidence lost, "But that’s you."  
I lean in and pull Kieth"s face closer. He blushes before I capture his lips in mine, only for a short kiss. Kieth pulls Lance closer, deepening the kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this part of the fanfiction. This is, for the most part, unedited so any mistakes will be fixed later. I hope you enjoy reading this. I might be using some of the lyrics from the song "Everybody talks".
> 
> Author xx


	3. Another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1??  
> Shapeshifter AU
> 
> Everyone on their 16th birthday gets a power. Turning into animals are rare and are frowned upon.

Everyone on their sixteenth birthday wakes up to a tattoo that hints at their superpower. Most of the powers are usually like reading minds, or healing any injury. So it’s very rare for someone to get the power to turn into an animal. So you would understand my surprise at waking up to find the tattoo of a wolf paw on my shoulder. And for a while, I’d never seen another animal shifter like me, and I successfully managed to go unnoticed by everyone, until today.

I was rushing through my school's front door, trying to get inside and to class before the bell rang.  
"Did you hear about the new kid?" someone whispered to their friends as I walked by, finally getting to my locker. " Yeah, he looks Cuban or something." 

Their voices were drowned out as I headed over to the gymnasium, leaving their gossip behind me. I pulled open the doors and walked into the locker rooms. I rustled through my locker, looking for my gym clothes. As soon as I found them, I quickly got dressed to avoid the other guys and started trudging outside towards the field. Once everyone had gotten into their change of clothes and gotten to the field, the coach had us do 5 laps of the oval. With my animal-like abilities, it was much easier, but still not something I wanted to do.  
We finished the laps and did a few stretches before setting up some cones for an obstacle course. Once we’d finished, everyone ran back to the lockers - trying to get the hottest shower. I hung back till only a few people were left in the showers.

I jumped in, and the cold water that was left washed over my sweaty body. I heard movement nearby, so I shut off the water and grabbed my towel. I stepped out of the cubical and looked around for the source of the noise. Finding nothing, I forgot about it and got ready for my next class, before the bell rang.

I stuffed everything back into my locker, and ran to the maths building that was near the entrance of the school. I got into the room just before the bell rang for the second time, and sat at the only other available seat.

"Hey.. I saw your tattoo,” someone from behind me whispered. I turned to my right and noticed the new kid - Lance - at least I think it was.  
"So you know?" I ask grimly.  
"That you can turn into an animal too?" Lance half whispers to me.  
"Shh! keep your voice down, meet me at lunch outside," I say, turning back to the teacher.

After the ball rang, I waited outside for Lance. As soon as I saw him, I ran up and grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the woods behind the school.

"I thought I was the only one." Lance said, as soon as we reached the woods.  
"Yeah,-" I turned to Lance. "-Have you ever shifted before?."  
He shook his head, as his hazelnut hair fell into his eyes, he seemed to be drifting from reality.  
"Show me then."  
"Show you what?" Lance answered, snapping back to reality.  
"Your tattoo?" I said, bluntly.  
"Oh, mine’s on my back."  
"Take off your shirt then, " I announced, in all seriousness.  
"What?" He said, his smirk faltering.  
"Strip" I repeated, “You’ll need to eventually."  
A slight blush crossed his cheeks, "Why?"  
"As you transform, your shape will change and take the form of an animal, most likely ripping your clothes. Show me your tattoo, Lance"  
"Uhh, okay then."  
Lance pulled off his shirt, exposing his chest as he turned around. I got closer to get a better look. Wings spread across his back, almost wrapping themselves around his body.  
"Looks like a type of bird, but we won't exactly know till you transform - but it seems big." I answered, stepping back as Lance turned around, pulling his pants off.  
"All right," Lance answers proudly, very obviously excited.

|¶Explains how to transform¶| something like concentrating on the basic animal you are trying to turn into and feel your self forming the shape. ( also known as me being lazy)  
After many failed attempts of shifting, Lance shifted, and managed a shaking first flight. After a long training session, I let him transform back.  
"Lance, correct me if I'm wrong, but I think you’re some sort of eagle. Most likely a golden eagle from the colour of your feathers."  
"Woah, I think I’m the most powerful out of the two of us." He commented, in awe.  
"I wouldn't say that," I stated, chuckling.  
"Right... Right..." He said, skeptical, looking me up and down. "You haven't transformed yet - what are you, a Chihuahua?"  
"No,” I muttered, defiantly, “I'm a Canadian grey wolf, and if you want to get into the specifics, Canis Lupus Occidentalis," I declared, smugly.  
"Prove it," Lance said, priggish as he stepped back.

I started stripping slowly, pulling off my shirt, exposing my stomach. I pulled off the last of my clothes, practically naked, standing in my boxers. I [transformation sequence] before a wolf is sitting where I was standing. I - a wolf - slowly walked closer to Lance, my head close to his. Lance backs away slowly, before hitting a tree. As I realised his fear, I quickly transformed back and walked back to my clothes, putting them on quickly.  
"Any questions?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Authors note*  
> Umm, so I completely forgot about this so I decided to just quickly write something which is why it isn't the best. I will definitely be editing this later. I just thought I should put something new on here. Also, I'm gonna try to cut back on the A/N cause I realise people don't really like them, I am not one of those people but I don't really mind.  
> Let me know if you want a part 2 of this story.  
> If you want me to write anything in particular I can see if I can. I will credit you if you would like too


	4. You Won

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> I wrote this late at night and I will go through it later for Grammer and Spelling. I am quite proud of this and I hope you like it as much as I do.  
> While playing Truth or Dare someone asked what my preferred way to die was. If I was a character in a book I think this is how I would want to die.
> 
> x Author x

Lance's Pov

In the heat of battle we are all fighting and I feel the sharp point of a blade pierce my stomach. I look up seeing someone stabbed me inbetween my protective clothing. I slowly pull the blade out wincing as the blade tears my flesh. I quickly cover the place where I had been hit with my shirt obscuring it from view. I can feel the blood slowly dripping but I try to forget it while we are still fighting. Soon we win and the fighting stops. The last standing are my allies and my mortal enemy.

I grab my sword and as my allies huddle together tending to the wounded, I walk toward their cowering figure. Lowering my sword to their chin lifting their head our eyes meeting.

"So here we are, Keith." I say leaning in. I notice a small trickle of blood from his hairline and I slowly wipe it away.  
"Stand up" I demand as I stand, ignoring the sharp pain as my clothes brush against my wound.  
He stands slowly until he is almost my height. Letting my sword fall to the ground, I wait for him to speak.  
"Here we are, finally you have won. How does it feel to finally come out on top."  
I stare into his dark blue eyes searching for any fear anything that might show his humanity. Before I can say anything I feel the urge to cough.

After a small coughing fit I feel a warm trickle of blood run down my chin. My legs start to shake and almost give out before I steady myself again. I look into his eyes again as everything starts to get blurry.  
I stumble forward as my legs finally give out. I await the arrival of the cold hard ground. But it never comes. Instead I feel the strong warm arms of my enemy.

"Hey, hey are you okay?" Keith says his arms wrapping around me softly. He looks down at my stomach and I instinctually cover it. Keith carefully pulls my hand away, reaching between the folds of fabric. He pulls it away to see a large dark red wound that was quickly losing blood. He moves his hand to cover it placing a small amount of pressure on the spot.

I move to remove his hand, "I may have won the war, but you won the battle," I whisper the words barely leaving my lips.

"How could I have won? If you are not here to share in my victory." He whispers back, so quietly I almost can't hear him.

I look up. Keith's face slowly going blurry and fading from view. The last thing hear is somone screaming my name as I let the blissful calm wash over me.


End file.
